


17 吊袜带

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	17 吊袜带

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

17 吊袜带

某期杂志拍摄年代风格主题的时候，山田凉介对铺陈了一桌面的复古西装配件起了浓厚的兴趣，拉着造型师科普了半天关于那些七零八碎小玩意儿的知识点，还意犹未尽地抓着手机在网络上搜索。袖口、领带这些常见的就不说了，袖箍之前拍戏的时候山田是用过的，领撑、吊袜带之类的在现代社会的时尚观中几乎只在特定场合出现的物件成了主要的科普对象。   
“吊袜带这种东西最早是给男人用的哦。”造型师正在给知念调整造型——JUMP的末子今天一副复古英伦小少爷又带点俏皮风的打扮，驼色的西装中裤，蹬着双黑白相间的布洛克皮鞋，白色的中筒袜上方正是山田和造型师讨论的中心，“后来还衍生出了用吊袜带反向向上固定衬衣的用法。”  
“欸~这样子。”虚心好学的青年点点头，目光顺着造型师的手在知念的小腿上逡巡，一个不留神盯得有点久被知念报以一个“变态”的眼神，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子坐到了一旁。

事实证明，知念侑李大部分时候都能十分准确地号到山田凉介的脉，但通常自己也会苦于这种预见性。  
认真反省自己的时刻显然挑得不太对，发现知念走神的平成star不满地用力撞了一下，惹得知念弓起腰发出长长的呻吟。   
知念宅，客厅，山田氏赠送的沙发。   
知念仰面躺倒，双手举在头顶，以防止自己被恋人的大力顶弄搞得撞到沙发扶手。他个子虽然不高，比例却意外的好，腿部的肌肉线条紧实纤长，连脚趾都生得圆圆润润好不可爱。  
被造型师称赞适合的吊袜带正绑在膝盖下方，绷着纯白色的棉袜。  
“真的……很、适合……侑李。”他的双腿交叉并紧被山田单手揽住，山田空着的另一只手掐着他的腰配合着自己抽插的频率往回拉。过度进入的深度让知念受不了地喘息，被桎梏的双腿挣脱不开，山田从袜子形状的改变几乎看到了藏在其中的细巧脚趾是如何因为快感蜷缩舒张。  
知念徒劳地扭动，不知道是在逃避还是在追逐被山田施予的情欲。  
男人放开肌肤手感细腻的腰侧，又夹住他胸口的乳珠逗弄，捏捏搓搓还用指甲轻轻扣刮顶端的小孔，引得他挺着白皙的胸膛索求更温柔的爱抚。  
“这……呃！这边……也要……”  
“好色……除了吊袜带、啊……和、袜子……什么都不穿……”山田低头舔舐暴露在袜缘与袜带圈之间的皮肤，湿热的舌尖留下一路水痕，吮吸发出的嘬弄声钻进知念的耳朵里，让知念觉得他是吮在了牵扯快意的神经上。  
“啊、嗯……还……”  
“嗯？”  
“还不、都……都是你……”知念咬着指尖控诉。  
自己明明是配合了恶趣味的爱人，到头来还被安上了“诱惑者”的帽子。  
“呵……”山田低声笑了起来，分开知念的双腿架在臂弯让那小巧的脚掌心直冲天花板，从斜上方打桩一样狠命摆动腰臀。  
知念再顾不上指责他恶劣的欺负。  
包裹在棉质弹性布料中线条美好的小腿随着凌乱的节奏无力地摇晃。  
直到山田被知念达到高潮的肠道绞得精关失守，咬着后槽牙从那温热的内部抽出，把欲望发泄在打着颤的脚背上。


End file.
